dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuffle
Tuffles were a highly advanced, technological race of beings native to Planet Plant. However, the planet was later taken over by the Saiyans, leaving the Tuffles extinct. History Despite their incredible technologies, the Tuffles were largely a docile race who demonstrated no aggressive tendencies or internal strife. However, the Tuffles co-existed with another race: the Saiyans. Sources concerning how these circumstances arose vary quite drastically. Some sources state the two societies simply evolved alongside one another, while others indicate that the Saiyans were not native to the planet at all. Accounts of the interactions between the two races is also mixed: King Kai's first account explains that the Tuffles lived in the more fertile areas of Planet Plant in vast cities, while the Saiyan tribes dwelled out in the badlands and the two species rarely, if ever, associated with one another. King Kai's account says the Saiyans arrived there on a wrecked spaceship and the Tuffles allowed them to settle there; this is accompanied by images of Saiyans shaking hands with Tuffles. However as the saiyan race multiplied and increased its numbers, a Saiyan as smart as a Tuffle, later known as King Vegeta, led the Saiyans to attack the Tuffles and take over the planet. Dr. Raichi's account (which also states the Saiyans were from another planet) states that the Tuffles welcomed the wayward Saiyan race with open arms and treated them as equals. This is disputed by Vegeta, who retorts that Raichi and the entire Tuffle race regarded the Saiyans as slaves. Saiyan-Tuffle War Eventually, regardless of their origins, one Saiyan became dominant amongst the collective tribes; a Saiyan that Dr. Raichi described as having "the cunning of a Tuffle". This Saiyan was none other than King Vegeta and he incited a swift, brutal war against the Tuffles with the intent of eradicating them entirely. The conflict reached a general stalemate since, though they possessed great strength, the Saiyans were vastly outnumbered by the Tuffle populace. The Tuffles were then able to even the odds with their technological prowess. Unfortunately, the war was brought to an end due to the arrival of an event that occurred once every hundred years or eight years (depending on the dub): the full-Moon. in the space of a single night, the Tuffles were annihilated. Taking what little of the technology that interested them (notably the Scouters), the Saiyans established their own society amidst the ruins of the Tuffle civilization, crowning King Vegeta and naming the planet after him. Following the defeat of the Tuffles, the Saiyans met the Arcosians, who paid them to secure a more suitable planet on which to live. Planet Vegeta was later annexed by Frieza, who drafted them to conquer planets, but eventually destroyed the planet along with the Saiyan race. Survivors Both of these creatures are successfully destroyed by the collective might of the remaining Saiyans and their descendants, thus eradicating the Tuffle species and rendering them completely extinct.Despite essentially being exterminated, traces of the Tuffle race managed to survive the war with the Saiyans. The most notorious being Hatchiyack, a machine designed to amplify the "power of hate" in order to aid the Tuffles defeat the Saiyan menace. Its creator was [Raichi], a brilliant scientist who technically died on the same fateful night as the rest of his race, but was later resurrected as a Ghost Warrior by his own creation. Another infamous Tuffle remnant was Baby, a Tuffle biological experiment. Though Baby himself was not an actual Tuffle, he possessed their genetic information (notably that of the last Tuffle King), making him a DNA archive for the race. Over 100 years later, a band of Tuffle scientists trick the New Z Fighters in to supplying them with DNA to kill the Saiyans. By extracting DNA from Goku Jr. and SVX, they create the Tuffle/Saiyan hybrid, Bio. He is the only one with Saiyan blood. With the DNA of a Saiyan, he can perform a Super Saiyan-like transformation. From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Races